Change Isn't The End
by LovePadfoot5867
Summary: The Trio is back for there 5th year. What will happen when things start to change, peoeple admit thing they never thought they would. Crushes come to a whole new level. RWHG HPGW
1. Default Chapter

It was finally September first, time to ride the Hogwarts express. It had been a long dull summer for Hermione Granger.

'I was to busy to visit the Burrow so I am anxious too see Harry and Ron

Ron.

If someone told me my first months of Hogwarts that I would miss Ron Weasley, ignorant, selfish, annoying, provoking, funny, smart, handsome WOAH what am I THINKING. This is Ron Weasley one of my best friends!' Hermione thought.

"Hermione darling, we have to leave for Kings Cross. Aren't you ready yet?" Mr. Granger yelled pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Coming Daddy" Hermione yelled back

* * *

Ron was ready to get back to Hogwarts he missed Harry and Hermione. He still felt bad for last year he didn't mean to get so angry with her. He started packing many needed things for school, his books, cauldron, and robes. Then he reached for a scrapbook. Hermione had made it for him and Harry for Christmas. There was pictures of all three of them a few from each term. Ron hadn't noticed that there was a message in Hermione's handwriting it said: 

Ron Weasley  
Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Best Friends Forever

Ron,  
You have been one of the best friends anyone could ever have, even if you can be annoying. I don't know how I ever got friends as great as you, and Harry frankly, I don't deserve ones. Thank you for being a great friend.  
Much Love,  
Hermione

Much Love.

'Why do theses two simple words written by Hermione make my heart beat so fast? I never did until this summer' Ron thought

"Ronald Weasley I said LETS GO were gonna be late!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"On my way Mum" Ron yelled back throwing the rest of his things in his trunk.

* * *

Kings Cross was filled with Muggles.

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early as usual. She was having a difficult time loading her trunk into the cargo hold. Hermione pushed and pulled but couldn't get her trunk in.

"Having trouble 'Mione?" ask a familiar voice.

She didn't need to turn around to know it was Ron he was the only one who dared to call her that. However, it didn't really sound much like Ron's voice.

"Well now that you mention it I could use some help" Hermione replied dropping her trunk and turning around.

There stood Ron but not the way she remembered him. He was a few inches taller and towered 13inches above Hermione. He was no longer lanky but very muscular. His red hair was much longer it looked quite like Bill's only shorter. No matter how different he looked, he still had the same cocky grin.

Hermione looked him over with an odd smile on her face, When their eyes met his grin went from cocky to sincere, she couldn't help herself she had to hug him. She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you," Hermione said

"I missed you too" Ron replied, "let me get your trunk"

Ron broke the hug and popped her trunk into the cargo hold along with is own.

"You look so different" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good different or Bad different?" Ron asked

"Definitely good" Hermione replied

"Thanks" Ron blushed "you look the same only a little taller"

"Oh gee thanks Ron" Hermione replied sarcastically

"And maybe heavier too" Ron teased

Ron decided it would be funny too pick her up and see. He leaned over and grabbed her around the waist.

"HEY put me down!" Hermione screamed

"Wait I was wrong you weigh just the same" Ron said putting her down.

Hermione leaned over and hit Ron's arm as hard as she could.

"OUCH! I was only kidding gees, sorry" Ron apologized

"Would you two quit flirting and get a room already!" George yelled across the Platform.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring George, "The train should be leaving soon"

"No I haven't" Ron replied "I reckon the muggles aren't gonna bring him so he has to find another way to get here"

"He should have stayed with you this summer" Hermione voiced

"I think so too but I reckon the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament thing last year made him want too be alone this summer to think about stuff" Ron replied

"Well wouldn't he rather be with his friends?" Hermione asked

"I guess not" Ron said, "He'll be fine don't worry"

"I'm not worried!" Hermione wined

"Yes you are your forehead is wrinkling it always does that when your worried!" Ron laughed

"How do you know that?!" Hermione asked

"Because I know you so well," Ron replied

'TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT'

The train was ready to leave the platform.

"C'mon Mione we don't want to miss the train!" Ron exclaimed

"But Harry--" Hermione started to say but Ron interrupted her.

"He'll be fine C'mon," Ron said

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her on to the train.

"HEY Ron, Hermione" Fred Weasley yelled

"Sit with us" George yelled

"Yeah C'mon" Ginny exclaimed

"Alright" Ron and Hermione replied in unison.

Ron and Hermione started to bicker, they both wanted to sit by the window.

"I want to sit there Hermione!" Ron yelled

"Ronald I was here first!" Hermione yelled back

"Would you two stop it already?" Ginny yelled

"All this pent up sexual tension is giving me a headache!" Fred yelled

"What are you talking about?" Ron exclaimed

"Its painfully obvious to the entire school you have fancied each other for a long time. Now stop denying it already!" George yelled

Fred, George, and, Ginny left Ron and Hermione to sort out everything they just heard.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so you're all probably really mad that I don't update right. Well I'm a crappy updater sorry. I'm taking tons of Honors courses and well I don't get much time between homework and swimming I promise I'll try harder to update, even if they are crappy fanfics.

LovePadfoot5867


End file.
